falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in Fallout: Equestria
This is a complete list of all locations in the Equestrian Wasteland as featured in Fallout: Equestria. }|equestriaregions|The Equestrian Wasteland can be roughly divided into several regions: the Canterlot ruins, the Fillydelphia ruins, the Everfree Forest, the Manehattan ruins, the countryside surrounding New Appleloosa, and the Ponyville ruins. There is also the region above the cloud cover occupied by pegasi, and Littlehorn Valley, which exists near the border between Equestria and the zebra nation.}} The Equestrian Heartland Post-War Settlements *New Appleloosa, a trading outpost at the center of the Heartland. *Appleloosa, a slaver outpost in the eastern Heartland. *The Republic *Junction R-7, a mercenary outpost in the southeastern Heartland *Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility, a mercenary outpost near Junction R-7. Pre-War Ruins *Hope **Ironshod Firearms *Old Olneigh, a township in Splendid Valley inhabited by Hellhounds. *Maripony, a Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub situated in Splendid Valley and occupied by the unnamed faction of mutated Maripony Alicorns. *Stable 24 Landmarks *Rainbow Dash's Shack *Bell Family Farm / Pinkie Pie Museum Ponyville Ruins Post-War Settlements *Stable 2 Pre-War Ruins *Ponyville Library *Carousel Boutique *Sweet Apple Acres *Fluttershy's Cabin Landmarks *Raider Toll Bridge *The Macintosh War Memorial *The Rock of Destiny Manehattan Ruins Post-War Settlements *Tenpony Tower, a high-class settlement situated in the well-preserved ruins of a Ministry of Arcane Sciences Hub. *Bucklyn Cross, a Steel Rangers fortification situated on the free-standing remains of the Bucklyn Bridge. *Arbu, a settlement on the shores of Manehattan Harbor. *Friendship City, a large settlement situated inside the ruins of the Statue of Friendship in Manehattan Harbor. *Gutterville, a settlement that went quiet, revealed to have been wiped out by a mad ghoul scientist, who used the inhabitants of the town in experiments. Pre-War Ruins *Fetlock, suburban ruins on the outskirts of Manehattan **Trixie's Cottage, small cottage on the outskirts of Fetlock **Stable 29, located in a ponyhole under the Sky Bandit *Ministry of Morale Manehattan Hub **Hoofbeats, a famous Manehattan nightclub on the ground floor of the Ministry of Morale Hub *Red Racer *Gummy's Retirement Hostel & Alligator Sanctuary *Horseshoe Tower *Four Stars Grand Terminal, the HQ of the Four Stars monorail company. Landmarks *Manehattan Blast Zone, ground zero of the Manehattan megaspell. *Luna Line, a monorail line. *Celestia Line, a monorail line. *Manehattan Gardens *Pony of Friendship Fillydelphia Ruins Post-War Settlements *Alpha-Omega Hotel *Stable-Tec HQ, the former headquarters of Stable-Tec Corporation, now occupied by the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers. **Stable 0, a prototype Stable still under construction. *Fillydelphia FunFarm *Fillydelphia Main Gate, the entrance to Fillydelphia guarded by Red Eye's Army. *Roamer Bar - A slaver hangout just outside the Fillydelphia wall. Pre-War Ruins *Hippocampus Energy Plant #12 *Ministry of Image Fillydelphia Hub *Ministry of Morale Fillydelphia Hub Landmarks *Fillydelphia Crater *The Pit *SPP Tower Fillydelphia Canterlot Ruins Post-War Settlements *Glyphmark *Stable City **Stable 1 Pre-War Ruins *Downtown Canterlot **The Royal Palace **Ministry Walk ***The Ministry of Arcane Sciences HQ ***The Ministry of Image HQ ***The Ministry of Peace HQ ***The Ministry of Awesome HQ ***The Ministry of Wartime Technology HQ ***The Ministry of Morale HQ **School for Gifted Unicorns **Ivory Tower *Zebratown Landmarks *Celestian Monument The Everfree Forest Post-War Settlements *The Cathedral, a modern-day structure created and occupied by Red Eye's Army. **Stable 101 Pre-War Ruins *Haunted Farm *Zecora's Hut Landmarks *Killing Joke Hill - A grove filled with fields of killing joke and a mutated tree dominating the center of the grove. *Lookout Plateau Other Locations Landmarks *Dragon Cave *Froggy Bottom Bog *Neighvarro *Rockopolis *Whitetail Wood Category:Locations Category:Lists